A Day at the Beach
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "A Promise to Keep." A family trip to the beach leads to romance for Niles and Daphne. Rated for some innuendo. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**Thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading a partial draft of this, and encouraging me to write a sequel to "A Promise to Keep." I'm pretty happy w/ how it came out, esp. since I was able to make it more melt-worthy than the original, if I may say so! :)

Daphne sighed as she looked out at the ocean. She and Niles had picked the perfect day to come here. Martin and Ronee were just behind them. Soon, towels were laid out on the sand, and David was changed into his bathing suit. He stared out at the water, clearly wanting to go in. "I'll take him," Niles said. "Come on." He offered David his hand, and the toddler took it.

For a moment, Daphne watched them go. Her heart melted at the way Niles took care of David. They walked just to the very edge of the water. David laughed when a wave came up, splashing him. This was a day Daphne knew she'd never forget. She knew Niles felt guilty for spending so much time with his patients, and this trip was his way of making up for that. But Daphne understood that he loved his work, and he was doing his best to take care of his family. No matter what Niles thought, Daphne knew her husband was a good father. It was certainly clear now, as father and son walked along the beach together. She made a mental note to tell Niles how proud she was of him.

Daphne looked behind her, expecting to make conversation with Martin and Ronee. But they were in their own world. It touched Daphne's heart to see her father-in-law so in love. Though Martin had never said it out loud, she suspected he'd been inspired by her romance with Niles. Daphne watched the two, her heart melting at the love she saw there.

Gradually, Martin and Ronee became aware that they had an audience. "Yes?" Martin asked.

Daphne laughed. "I'm just so glad to see you happy, old man." There was no anger in her voice. She winked to let him know she was teasing.

"I think Ronee and I would be happier if we had a little privacy, Daph. I'm glad you and Frase aren't living with me anymore!"

"All right, I get the point," Daphne said. She knew better than to be fooled by his comment. Martin missed his eldest son dearly, even if he wouldn't talk about it. Daphne took out the romance novel she'd brought with her. She read a few pages, losing herself in the story. It made her even more anxious to get home, so that she could enjoy a night in Niles' arms. Soon, a shadow fell on her book, and she looked up to see Niles standing next to her. Daphne smiled.

Niles smiled back; it was clear he was looking forward to tonight as much as she was. But then he turned his attention to David. "Show mommy what we found." The little boy held out his pail. Daphne looked inside to find several seashells.

"Oh, sweetheart, these are beautiful!" She kissed David's cheek. He grinned, obviously proud of himself. "But you know what?" Daphne continued. "I think these would look so much better in your room than mine. Would you like to keep them?" David nodded.

"Hey, Dave, come over here and help me build a sandcastle," Martin said.

David looked over at his mother, asking for permission. "It's all right. Go see Grandpa," Daphne encouraged. The toddler took a few steps. But he wasn't used to walking on sand, and he quickly fell down, landing on his backside. He began to cry immediately. Daphne rushed over, taking her son in her arms at once. "Sh, it's OK, David. I know it hurts, but you're fine." When that didn't stop the tears, Daphne knew what she had to do. She lifted up his t-shirt, exposing his belly. She tickled him. He began to giggle, forgetting his tears. Daphne's relief was obvious. She put him down next to his grandfather.

Daphne walked back over to where Niles stood. They were in each other's arms immediately. "Have I told you how stunning you look in that bathing suit?" Niles asked when they came up for air.

"Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself."

For a few more moments, Niles and Daphne were aware of nothing but each other. Niles glanced over at his father and son happily making their sandcastle. "Let's say goodbye to Dad and Ronee and David, and head home. I don't think I can resist you much longer."

Daphne sighed contentedly. "All right. I did enjoy being here, though. Reminds me a bit of when me mum took all of us kids to the beach. I know they're a bloody handful, but I miss me family sometimes, Niles."

Niles caressed her cheek gently. "Why didn't you tell me, my love? I'd do anything to make you happy, Daphne, including flying your annoying, crazy family all the way here from England." He grinned.

"Darling,I _am_ happy. Seeing you, and David, and your father so happy is enough for me. Me life is perfect exactly the way it is. I guess I just needed to remind meself of that."

"All right," Niles said. "Hopefully tonight will be enough to take your mind off your family."

Daphne grinned. "I'm sure it will." They walked over to where Ronee and Martin sat. "Niles and I have decided to leave. Thanks for coming, and taking care of David."

"No problem, Daph. David and I are going to have so much fun! I'm going to teach him all about baseball."

"Oh, come on, Dad. David doesn't need to know about sports. Especially when the Mariners never make it to the Super Bowl."

Martin rolled his eyes. "Well, somebody's got to teach him! And besides, you and Daphne are probably going to be busy tonight anyway."

Daphne leaned down next to David. He was happily playing in the sand. "Bye, sweetheart. Daddy and I are going home, but you're going to spend the day with Grandpa and Ronee. We'll come to get you tomorrow morning, OK?"

David turned to her and grinned. "Bye, Mommy!"

For a split second, Daphne reconsidered. How could she be away from the little boy she loved more than anything? But she had no doubt her son was in good hands. He would have a wonderful time. Niles came over and kissed the top of David's head. The two walked off without looking back.

Daphne looked into Niles' eyes. Her childhood had given her memories that she knew she would cherish forever. Some part of her would probably always miss her old life. But she felt sure that her life with Niles would give her many more memories. She would be grateful for every single one of them.

**The End**


End file.
